Shades of Gray
by MarzaPanda
Summary: When Orochimaru plants a Cursed Hickey on Kakashi's sister, what shenanigans shall ensue! Rated T for implied murder, and delves into Kakashi's past and family history.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on Kakashi Gaiden, and is an AU involving backstory on Kakashi's family and the mission he and his squad went on. It was originally a prologue to a another story, but got long enough that I decided to upload it seperately! This is my first Naruto Fanfic, so let me know how you think things are panning out.

Read it, review it, flame it; I'll take any criticism to heart! Enjoy!

"Obito, you're late again."

"I'm sorry! I had to help an old woman with directions, and then I saw she was carrying a really heavy bag, so I stopped to help her with it, and _**then**__—_"

"That doesn't matter." Kakashi cut across his fellow ninja. "The five of us were to meet here three minutes ago, and it seems you're the only one who couldn't make it."

"Kakashi," his older sister Yuki warned. "It's _three_ minutes. Just because you wanted to get here half an hour early doesn't mean you can be rude. Besides, Obito did the right thing. Wouldn't you have done the same?"

"Not at the cost of being late," he shot back. "And Obito, stop crying. The twenty-fifth rule of Shinobi conduct states that a Shinobi must not show their tears."

"I—I'm not crying! I just got something in my eye!" Obito fumbled with his goggles. "Would you stop quoting those stupid rules? They're just suggestions, really."

"Oh right. Which is why we call them _**rules**__—"_

"Kakashi, Obito. That's enough." Minato sighed.

"Yeah," Rin added quickly. "We're a team, can't we just get along?"

Despite the unspoken 'No' that still hung in the air, the two turned away and continued along the path behind the others.

"Don't forget, today's my special day as well."

Obito turned. "Huh? What's so special about today?"

"As of today, Kakashi's a Jonin, just like me and Minato," Yuki smiled proudly.

"That's right. For this mission, we'll be splitting into two teams. Kakashi will lead Rin and Obito as a three-man cell, while Yuki and I go alone."

"Why can't we all just go together?" Rin pleaded, eyeing everyone nervously.

"Konoha's military force is at its weakest during this war, and it'd be a waste to have three accomplished Jonins on one team."

"Okay, I get that, but why can't you and me and Rin be on a team together, and Kakashi can go with Yuki? She _is _the only one who can stand him, after all." Obito snickered, glancing over his shoulder at the siblings. Kakashi looked up, and frowned. "What are you two doing back there, anyway?"

"Oh, I was just explaining Kakashi's gift to him."

"What gift?"

"When one becomes a Jonin, it is customary for friends to give gifts." Kakashi spoke flatly; his eyes burrowing into Obito.

"I got you a custom made Kunai knife," Minato handed him the weapon. "Once you've gotten used to it, you'll find it comes in pretty handy."

The young ninja inclined his head. "Thank you, sensei."

"I made you a specialized medkit!" Rin blushed and thrust the pouch into Kakashi's hands. Desperately trying to switch the focus from herself, Rin turned. "What was it that you got him, Yuki?"

"Oh, right." She drew a small square of folded blue cloth from an inside pocket. "It's a mask fitted just for you." Kakashi extended his hand, but Yuki pulled the gift out of his reach. "Careful now. It'd made of a special material that absorbs chakra, but—"

"Why would you give him something so dangerous? Don't the ANBU use stuff like that for torture?" Rin cried out. "Your own bro—"

"_**But,**_ " Yuki continued loudly, "I've touched it up a little. Absorbs chakra at a slower rate, and only when the wearer is relaxing or sleeping. The best part is that—in the middle of a battle—you can reuse the stored chakra. It's like an instant recharge!

"And I know the material's safe, because I've had it on all week," she said, seeing the unsure look that Rin was still displaying. "Don't believe me? Look." Yuki pulled her sleeves back, revealing arms sheathed in the blue cloth. "This is what made it so easy to beat those three fire ninjas back at the inn.

"Still, I'd wear it over the mask you've already got on. Just until your body gets used to the drain on your chakra." She held the material out to him. After a moment's hesitation, Kakashi took it.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, and stood still as his sister knotted the cloth at the back of his head.

"Well, Obito?"

The boy's head snapped up. "Well…what? I've got nothing to give you!

"Hmm," Kakashi snorted. "Probably wouldn't have been anything useful anyway. Better to carry nothing than a piece of junk."

"Dunno how someone like you got to be a Jonin," Obito grumbled.

"You can't talk to your _**superior **_like that."

"Grr! I am Obito of the Uchiha clan! When my Sharingan awakes, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Kakashi said quietly. "The Sharingan alone cannot make you a great ninja. You actually need skill for that," he spat.

"Guys..? Do you mind if I explain the mission now?" Minato intervened. "We're pretty close to the border."

Sooo..? Whether you love it or hate it, I'd like to know what you think. Thanks for reading, and please review.

Chapter Two coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who's reading; I appreciate you all so much =D. Please keep reading and/or reviewing, and feel free to submit any suggestions.

"Your mission will be to sneak into enemy territory and destroy the Kannabi bridge used for supplies." As Minato spoke, he traced a finger along the routes that each group would take. "Obito, Rin, Kakashi: you'll have to be careful. Even with Yuki and I distracting them, there are bound to be several guards left."

"So basically, this is an infiltration mission?" Rin asked. Minato nodded, and she continued. "What kind of diversion will you be creating? I've got some flash bombs in my bag," she started to rummage in a pouch, but Minato held up a hand.

"That's… not quite what we had in mind," Yuki said grimly. "Minato and I will be fighting on the front lines. That should force them to send all of their Shinobi—even those guarding the bridge—up to the battlefield." Rin bit her lip, looking away.

Seeing this, Yuki smiled encouragingly at the younger girl. "Don't worry; Kakashi'll make a great team leader."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Rin whispered, glancing at Minato's back.

"We should get going." Kakashi cut in bluntly.

"Relax, you'll be in charge soon enough." Obito scowled.

"We'll stay together until the border. After that, you three are on your own."

"Right," the three young ninjas said in unison. They packed up their things, and continued along the road.

The five had been walking in silence for several hours—Obito fiddling with his goggles, Kakashi walking straight-backed and expressionless, Rin playing with a lock of hair while watching Minato out of the corner of her eye—when a sharp breath cut the air. Minato fell instinctively into a defensive position, and Kakashi felt for the handle of a sword at his back.

"Wow," Yuki murmured, her head down.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Obito puffed out his chest. "I'll take care of it."

"No," she said slowly. "Nothing's wrong." Voice filled with wonder, Yuki raised her head. "Nothing at all." Obito and Rin gasped, Kakashi took a step back, and Minato blinked. Her eyes had gone from dark brown to completely white—except for the three slowly rotating comma-like marks around the point where a pupil would have been.

"I call it the Kiriakugan," she revealed proudly. "Combines the best features of the Sharingan and Byakugan."

"But… but that's impossible," Rin shook her head. "Those abilities are Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. There's no Jutsu in existence that could copy a genetic mutation!"

"You could with a mutation of your own," Yuki countered. "My Chakra network is—"

"So basically she's a mutant," Kakashi said under his breath.

"And what, exactly, does _**that **_mean? This could be some sort of new power for our clan. Our own Kekkei Genkai or something. We could—"

"—die before we turn eighteen? You're only fourteen; how could you possibly understand the long term side effects?"

"Says the twelve year old," she retorted, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe that's why Dad only taught you to fight with one Chakra blade—because you're so narrow minded!"

"So he taught you to use dual swords like he did. Maybe you'll grow up to be a traitor just like him too!" Kakashi spat fumed.

"How could you talk about him like that," she snarled, reaching over her shoulders and pulling out two swords. "He's still our father."

"I've been dying to try out this new Jutsu," Kakashi said, dropping into a ready stance, hands pressed together.

"I see," Yuki sighed, watching his hand signs—the Sharingan in the center of her eyes whirring. "Still trying to perfect that worthless trick, are we?

"Fuuton!" Currents of wind spun around her blades, and she slashed at her brother. The ball of lightning Chakra that'd been growing in his palms dissolved, and Kakashi stumbled backward.

"How…" he stammered. "How did you beat my Chidori?"

"A Raiton based Jutsu is no match when my swords are infused with the wind element"

"Uhh, guys..?"

"What?!" The two turned, glaring daggers at Minato.

"Oh, wait," Yuki scanned the trees, the veins around her eyes pulsing.

"There," Kakashi declared, pointing to a spot where several trees grew close together.

"Just a Shadow Doppelganger; he's probably got twenty more surrounding us by now."

Kakashi ignored his sister and turned to Minato. "Sensei, if I charge, will you back me up?"

"It'd probably be better for you to back me up, since this is your first time as leader."

"But you just said it yourself, Sensei. _**I'm **_the leader. And it's time to display the true power of the Chidori!"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm having so much fun writing this story! If you guys are having even half the fun reading it, you've made my day! Feel free to tell me... in a review!

And a Biiiiig shoutout to my first story-alert-signer-up-for-person-dude, 030artastic! An even bigger kudos because they got me onto an awesome story, Akatsuki Baby. Check it out--it's the only story in my favorites. Enjoy!

* * *

"You're going to put us all in danger just to show off? How exactly do you plan on charging all twenty of them at the same time?"

"By going at the speed of lightning!" Kakashi repeated his hand signs, and the ball of blue lightning sparked back into life between his fingers. "Chidori! 1000 Birds!" he yelled, and shot forward as if propelled by a cannon.

Suddenly Kunai were flying from everywhere at once. Minato threw a handful of Shuriken, knocking the knives aside. Kakashi's course changed in the blink of an eye, now directed towards a large stump.

"I get it. He saw the angles that the Kunai were coming at, and used that to figure out where they all were!" Rin cried. "Amazing!"

Kakashi hurled himself at the stump, and thrust his fist straight through it and into the chest of the man hiding behind it. "Ahh…" the man moaned, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Just a doppelganger," Kakashi hissed, and sprang towards a boulder. A strangled cry filled the clearing, and a cloud of smoke rose into the treetops.

Yuki leaned back against a tree. "I could do that, if I wanted to. I—I just don't want to. Huh?" She looked up. "Obito, behind you!"

"Wha—Aaah!" Obito turned, and yelled. Yet another doppelganger was rising up from the ground behind him, leering and brandishing a machete. It pulled itself out of the dirt and lunged at Obito. He covered his head and squeezed his eyes tightly. In one swift move, Minato flicked his wrist and sent a Kunai flying—knocking the clone back and destroying it.

"Don't let your guard down," Minato said harshly.

"Yeah," Obito whispered, looking severely shaken.

"Number 18!" Kakashi roared from across the field.

"Don't push your luck," the man thundered. He swung the blade, and sliced Kakashi's arm just as Minato appeared behind them both and grabbed the boy around the waist.

_So fast; there's no way— _his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden prick of knife against flesh. "The Yellow Flash of Konoha," the Iwagakure ninja finished aloud. "We were told to run as soon as we saw you. Now I understand."

Minato stared at him for a moment, eyes empty. Without looking away, he dug the Kunai into the man's neck, and returned to the others.

Kakashi was sitting calmly while Rin knelt beside him, her hands pressed against his bleeding arm. "I've healed it as best I can, but the wound's pretty deep."

"You heard what she said. We'll set up camp for now, and continue tomorrow."

"No! I mean…I'm fine." Kakashi grunted.

"There's nothing fine about it! If you hadn't ignored Minato-sensei and been so careless, none of this would have happened!" Obito shouted.

"I told you not to talk to me that way," Kakashi said, voice rising. "Especially not you—the spineless crybaby of the elite Uchiha clan!"

"I wasn't crying! I was…I just got dust in my eye!

"Do I need to tell you again? The twenty fifth rule of Shinobi conduct—

"I _**know!**_" Obito growled through clenched teeth. "It's not like you haven't said it a hundred times."

"Enough." Minato massaged his temples, looking exhausted. "Kakashi." The boy's head raised, his eyes sill fixed on Obito.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Rules and regulations are certainly important, but they aren't everything. A ninja must be able to assess a situation, and adapt as needed."

"Yeah," Obito sniggered, sitting on a rock behind Minato.

"As for you, how exactly does dust get in the eyes of someone wearing goggles?"

"Well—"

"And Kakashi," Minato began.

"Hmm?" he turned, still looking lost in thought.

"That new Jutsu of yours. You shouldn't use it again." Kakashi's eyes widened, and Minato clarified. "You're focusing all of your power into a single strike. It's incredibly fast—and certainly strong—but you're moving _**too **_fast to ascertain the opponent's counterattack. It's flawed.

"Remember," Minato emphasized. "For Shinobi, the most important thing above all else is teamwork." Everyone hung their heads, shame evident on each face.

"Now, let's get going."

* * *

Feel free to review! *hint hint wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the shorter chapter today; the next few chapters should be longer. This part is mostly out of the manga, but next time--watch out! Can you say "stuff's gonna get revealed?" C'mon. Stuh-ffs guh-nuh get ree-veeld. So just keep reading and/or reviewing, and most of all enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, the five set up camp under the shelter of a small stone outcropping. Rin and Obito lay their sleeping bags side by side, while Kakashi and Yuki settled down as far apart as possible. Minato perched above them on them on the cliff face, keeping watch.

A shuffling sound broke the silence, and Minato drew several Shuriken from his pocket.

"Hey Sensei," a small voice called, and Minato relaxed.

"What's on your mind, Obito?"

Obito scrambled up to Minato, and sat down next to him. "It's Kakashi," he said without hesitation. Seeing the look in Minato's eyes, he shook his head and said quickly, "I get what you said about how important teamwork is for Shinobi, but Kakashi treats me like I'm nothing. I mean, I know I was born into the great Uchiha clan, but maybe… maybe I am nothing."

"No, it's just that Kakashi—"

"I'm not saying that Kakashi's not a great ninja or anything. He's a genius, but…  
"Funny you should use that word," Minato sighed. "Kakashi's father, Sakumo, was considered a genius as well. The White Fang of Konoha, they called him. It's said that he was even greater than the three legendary Sannin." He caught Obito's eye. "It's no wonder Kakashi has such high expectations of those around him—growing up beside someone like that."

The young boy cocked his head. "The White Fang of Konoha… I know I've heard that name before. Wasn't he a hero that died protecting the village?"

"Yes. He was a great man, revered by everyone—including Kakashi."

"Huh. You'd think he would have said something about it." Obito lay back, watching the stars as if they would give him an answer.

"Well, a lot of things changed after…" He stopped.

"After what, Sensei?"

"It may not be my place to tell you this, but," Minato turned to Obito, face grave. "Kakashi's father was vilified, and in the end took his own life."

"But if he was such a great ninja, then why?" Obito sputtered, rolling to his knees.

"Five years ago, Sakumo Hatake was forced to choose between saving the lives of his comrades and completing his assigned mission. Our laws state that the mission must come before all else, but Sakumo put his teammates first."

"Well, that's not too bad—" Obito reasoned, but Minato continued.

"This was a top secret mission behind enemy lines. His failure to complete it had serious repercussions for both Konoha and the Land of Fire. Sakumo was blamed by everyone, even the comrades he risked everything to save. All that stress… it ate away at his body and soul, until Sakumo finally ended his own life. Kakashi has never spoken of his father since that day, and has devoted himself to the rules and regulations of the Shinobi."

"But what about Yuki?" Obito pressed. "She doesn't act like as much of a lunatic as Kakashi."

"They'd already lost their mother, and without a father there she had to take care of both Kakashi and herself. There wasn't any time to sit back and mourn, for either of them." Minato sighed. "Obito, please understand. He's trying to save his teammates from the same fate that his father suffered. Kakashi means well."

* * *

Told you it'd be out of the manga. Anyways, bear with me till next time, when secrets will be REVEALED!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hope everyone's enjoying, and a big shout out to my buddy Ryo on YouTube. Today, we shall break free from the mold of the Manga, and introduce science!!!

* * *

"The wound's healing nicely, but it'll reopen if you're not careful." Rin finished wrapping the bandage around Kakashi's arm and placed the medkit back in her bag.

"Thanks," Kakashi muttered, standing up. "Are we finally leaving?"

"Don't act like _we_'re holding _you_ up. If you hadn't run smack into the guy's knife we wouldn't have been waiting for you to get bandaged up like a mummy in the first place." Yuki griped.

He made to retaliate, but Minato cut in. "We'll split up here. Remember, the ninja we saw yesterday was probably just a scout. They'll be in groups from here on out, so be on your guard. Scatter!" Rin, Obito, and Kakashi sprinted in one direction, and Minato and Yuki in another.

The two had barely been running for ten minutes before Minato broke the silence. "What is it that you and Kakashi were arguing about? You both seemed pretty adamant."

"It's… well," Yuki grasped for words.

Misunderstanding her pause, Minato held out a hand. "I shouldn't have asked—this is between you and your brother. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that; I've just never really had to explain it to someone before. I don't mind telling you."

"Let's take a break, and you can tell me while we walk."

Their pace slowed, and Yuki stepped closer to the older boy. "It's basically a mutation in my chakra circulation system." She spoke bluntly, arms folded behind her head as she looked up at the sky. "You know how there are channels running through your body—almost like arteries or veins for your chakra? I don't have those. It's almost like every one of my cells has its own chakra network."

"Wouldn't _not_ having those channels be an advantage, though? Especially against opponents like those in the Hyuga clan, who can attack them and damage your internal organs." Minato's eyes widened with realization. "And wouldn't it take less chakra to use a Jutsu? Take Kakashi's Chidori. Instead of having to run the chakra all around your body and weaken it, couldn't you just activate the chakra already in your hands?"

"You'd think so, but in fact it's just the opposite. It takes a lot of control to activate the chakra in such a small, specific part of your body. At lease with chakra channels, you can guide the energy to your palms. For me, it's hit or miss trying to do a Jutsu.

"You're right though," she turned to Minato. "Once the chakra gets flowing through a certain point, I've got a lot more stamina than most my age."

"How does this relate to the ocular Jutsu you used earlier?"

"With enough precision and accuracy, I can target just the cells in my eyes and use the chakra in them to change the DNA. That's why I've been studying so hard under the medical ninjas—to understand the genetic concepts involved so I can recreate them in my own body. We should split up here."

"Wait!" He looked up. Despite how low her voice was, Minato could hear it crack. Yuki had already started walking down the road, and was heading for a split in the path. "Wait," he called, jumping into the air and landing directly in front of his comrade. Her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Don't tell Kakashi about this. He'll have a heart attack if he realizes that someone in his own family disobeyed the whatever rule of Shinobi conduct." Her tone changed from pleading to flat. "It's all my fault that he's like this. If I'd taken better care of him—"

"Don't say that," Minato chided. "You had no control over your parents not being there."

She leaned back against a tree. "My father's death was the fault of Konoha. If Sakuma hadn't been painted as a traitor, then he'd never have killed himself." Yuki's eyes darkened. "This village will pay. I don't know how but, sooner or later…"

"Still, your mother—"

"_**No.**_" Minato took a step back. The rage in her voice was building, and her fingers were curled into fists. "I will not talk about that—that woman! After what she did to Kakashi's face, Fina Tsukishiro can rot! I hope she dies with that Kunai stained with his blade still in her hand."

Still trembling, she turned her back to Minato. "I'll meet up with you when I'm done with my part of the mission. Taking care of the guards still stationed around the bridge shouldn't take too long. Without another word, Yuki leapt into the trees and was gone.

Minato quickened his path and sped down the path. The faster he could take down the troops heading for the bridge, the more time he'd have to keep an eye on Yuki. _This much anger isn't good, _he thought, _especially when some of it is directed at Konoha._

Before the boy was even a mile down the lane, a small creature left its hiding place from under a boulder. Yellow eyes flashing, the snake slithered through the grass—almost quivering with anticipation to relay this new development to its master.

Once the bridge was in sight, Yuki finally slowed. Breathing heavily, she crouched down behind the cover of a bush. _A few minutes of rest and I'll be fine, _she panted. _Just activating that Jutsu earlier took a lot out of me. _Taking a food pill from her pocket, she swallowed the capsule and stood. Well rested or not, the guards around the bridge needed to be gone by the time Kakashi's team arrived. _Kakashi. _A streak of anger burned momentarily through her just at the mention of the name.

Consoling herself with insults about her brother's ineptitude, Yuki readied her chakra. She forced the energy out, and felt the power building in her throat. _No, not Fireball Jutsu! I don't have time for this! Eyes, eyes, eyes—_with a final push, she felt the chakra surge in her eyes.

All at once the world was changing. As the energy mutated and replicated the individual cells, new things became apparent. Like the Fire Shinobi less than fifty yards away, and another one and a half miles south up in a tree.

Pulling both swords from their resting place at her back, Yuki took a deep breath and began her silent onslaught through the woods.

* * *

I started out with a lot of this story already written, and I'm just about out. I can add what's happening on Kakashi/Obito/Rin's side of the story. Hurray, Meh, or Heck No?


	6. Chapter 6

I'm taking a look at this story, after stumbling on some old character files and plot ideas. No way I could leave this unfinished, and I can't believe I let this Fanfic fall in to the endless bowels of obscurity! Whatever that means… Anyway, I fixed a bit of grammar and thought I'd try and get back on the horse of uploading. Hope it works to inspire me! A few nice reviews wouldn't hurt either.

An hour later, Yuki's supply of food pills was gone, along with the enemy ninja. There hadn't been many, which meant that Minato was keeping up with his end of the mission. Getting grudgingly to her feet, she looked around. _Guess I just wait here for the rest of the group. Over there looks like a good place to—_"Going somewhere?" Her head jerked up. _No; there couldn't be any more guards. _She'd canvassed the area almost to the point of crossing back into Konoha. But if that wasn't it, then who?

The man was pale, with long black hair falling past his shoulders. A simple yellow tunic covered his tall slender frame, and a thick rope was knotted in a bow at his waist.

"You—you're Orochimaru, one of the Sannin!" How could that possible be right though? The three great Sannin of the Leaf were supposed to be in their forties, but this man couldn't have been older than twenty. Every feature was the very image of youth, except for his eyes. They'd have been fully yellow if not for the vertical slit of a pupil cutting down the center. They held a darkness that one couldn't accumulate in any short amount of time.

"And you're Yuki Hatake." His reply was smooth.

"Well, yes. How do you know me?"

Orochimaru stepped forward, his swift fluid movements considerably lessening the gap between them. "I went on several missions with your father. He was a great ninja, maybe even surpassing myself in several areas. Whatever happened to dear Sakumo?" His voice would have been completely innocent and unassuming, except for the expectant hiss as he said her father's name.

"He died." She kept her tone clipped and short, determined to keep still overwhelming emotions from her voice. "Five years ago."

"I wouldn't have figured such an exceptional Shinobi to die in any way besides defending his country." His eyebrows rose in excitement. It was time to see for himself to see how deeply this hatred ran.

"That's… not how it happened," she paused, but saw Orochimaru's curious expression and continued. "He was in the Land of Fire on a mission. The other two squad members went and got themselves captured, so it was all up to him. Dad told me that he couldn't have completed the task by himself, so he rescued his supposed comrades in order to finish the mission. They were about as stealthy as Genin getting out of the hideout, and got the whole group caught. Sakumo managed to help them escape, but security had already been tightened around the targeted area. There was no way to finish the mission. Like that wasn't enough, everyone blamed Dad because he broke some Shinobi rule saying you have to abandon your friends at all costs.

"Konoha and its stupid 'laws.' They're just trying to trick us into not questioning their dumb decisions. Just look at Kakashi. They've got him planted squarely under their thumb." Yuki's voice was trailing off, and she seemed to be talking more to herself than to Orochimaru.

Her direction quickly changed though. "That still doesn't explain how you know me."

"Oh, well, Sakumo must have introduced us—"

"Mmm, no. I can't think that's right. You see, I heard my father talking to the Hokage once about the experiments you were doing on children. He probably wasn't too keen for us to meet after that. Now, how do you know me and why are you here?" Her bland smile was gone, and there was force behind the words.

Orochimaru's grin widened, a long tongue sliding over pointed fangs. "Fine, then. I've heard about that little gift of yours—that delightful chakra system—and I want it." Before Yuki's hands could reach her swords, he was an inch from her nose. "I know what happened to your brother. You'll never be able to protect him with such little power," he hissed in her ear.

"We're done talking."

She drew her sword and stabbed it through Orochimaru's stomach. His smile vanished in a puff of smoke. _A doppelganger? Then where's the real—_her thoughts were cut short by something long and fleshy whipping around her ankles.

Orochimaru's neck—extending from his body more than twenty feet away—was curling over her body, already squeezing up past her knees. Trying not to panic, Yuki lay still and focused her chakra.

"Rai…ton…" She whispered as the oxygen was pressed from her lungs. For a second, the world was dark as his skin draped across her eyes.

Suddenly a shock of electricity shook the two. Orochimaru writhed in pain, trying to unwind from around her body. Yuki gasped as his hold loosened, sucking in air. His thrashing was jerking her back and forth, and it was taking a lot of concentration to keep the chakra streaming.

Finally disentangling himself from her, Orochimaru reeled back, clawing in agony at the raw flesh of his neck. Yuki bent, breath still coming in short huffs. "Hurts, doesn't it—getting blasted with lightning from every cell in my body?"

"You..!" He hissed maliciously, clutching at his throat. "You know I'm right though. And I can help you get the revenge you desire. Against Konoha. Against your brother. Against—" his lip curled in a sneer "your mother." Yuki froze, and he continued, laughing softly. "I'd imagine she's somewhere in Otogakure right now."

"The Village Hidden in Sound," she murmured, "that's not too far. Bet I could—" Her eyes widened, mouth still open. What felt like knives were digging into her neck; the fire burning throughout every nerve.

"You must be in a lot of pain," Orochimaru noted conversationally. "Oh, what's that frown for? I made this venom especially for you. I couldn't believe how fast it spread through the other test subjects' chakra systems." His tongue flicked across her wound, lapping at the blood. "It'll be interesting, seeing how it affects you."

"How?" Yuki sputtered through gritted teeth. "You-you were just on the ground, dying. How'd you get behind me?"

His chuckle danced through her ears. "Still stuck on that, are we? You didn't think it'd be that easy to kill me, did you? Hm, if this is the skill of Konoha's Jonin these days…"

"How long till your poison kills me? Just stab me and get it over with!" Yuki spat, knees buckling. Orochimaru held an arm out, catching the weight easily as she fell forward.

"Oh, it shouldn't kill you. At least not yet, anyway. Here," he sighed, setting her body against a tree. Eyelids flickering one last time, her head fell forward onto her chest. The Sannin made several hand signs, and Yuki slowly disappeared from sight. "This illusion should be enough to keep you from the enemies' eyes, but won't stand a chance against Minato's clever gaze—and he's bound to stop by sooner or later. Don't run off now," Orochimaru crowed, striding away easily. "I'll be back soon enough."

Next time, we head back over to Kakashi's side o' the island and see how's his mission's progressing.


End file.
